comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolverine
Logan is far from well known. Most people would know him as nothing more than that hairy, short Canadian guy often seen at whatever bar they've seen him at. Those that know the teachers of Xavier's Institute, will no doubt also know he is one of them. As Wolverine however, he is known to be a member of the X-Men. He isn't known for his social graces. Logan's known to most government organizations, he's generally a known mutant and considered a world class black ops operative, although it's been reported that he'd fallen off the grid for a while, and is now no longer active for anyone, it can be presumed he's a high level clearance file, and that most government agencies are keeping a file on him. Background * Sometime before the turn of the 20th century, the man who would become known as Wolverine would be born James Howlett, on a well-to-do estate. A sickly youth, this all changed when a dark night in the boy's puberty saw their psychotic groundskeeper murder his father and claim his mother, prompting the manifestation of James' mutation as the boy uses his claws to kill Thomas Logan. James and his caretaker, Rose, are sent away that same night by his distraught family. * With his Healing Factor restoring health and vitality, James and Rose manage to find work and survive. While seeking to come to terms with his change of fortunes and anatomy, and enjoying other coming-of-age tumults, James' life would again be turned upside down with the arrival of Thomas Logan's son Dog, intent on killing James and Rose. Losing control of himself in the ensuing bout, James accidently killed Rose rather than Dog, and fled into the wilderness. For an unknown period of years, his only companions were wolves. * Logan re-emerged around the turn of the century as a drifter, a gambler, a pit fighter, no ties to anyone and still little more than an animal himself. In his own words, a punk. All instincts, all muscles, no mercy and less brains. It eventually took him to the seedy island of Madripoor, where a tangled web of conspiracy involving HYDRA and a seductive bar owner would bring Wolverine into the escalating chorus of World War I. He returns 'home' to Canada, and winds up in the Devil's Brigade, a secret special forces unit attached to the Canadian Armed Forces. * During the war Logan serves with exceptional distinction, and develops an enmity with Silas Burr, one of the unit's officers and the killer of another agent, and Wolverine's lover. Disgusted with the beauracracy, Wolverine leaves the force after the war and goes to live on the land, meeting and falling in love with Silver Fox, one of the region's natives. The two lived as husband and wife for some time in a cabin Logan built himself deep in the Canadian wilderness, until introduction to the killer called Sabretooth apparently stole Logan's wife, and shattered his happiness anew. * Driven back onto the road with vengeance eluding him, Logan would serve on numerous seagoing vessels before winding up in China, and falling under the tutelage of an old master named Ogun. The legendary martial artist would change Logan from a brawler to a living weapon, a true martial artist and provide him the first tools he truly had to discipline and focus his mind and contain or focus his feral impulses. Ogun would later become one of Wolverine's deadliest enemies. * Logan again turns to a nomadic lifestyle, with the first trappings of purpose: he fights (and is 'executed') in the Mexican Revolution, he joins (and later betrays) an anarchist group of bandits. Logan smuggled alcohol during Prohibition, and served as a private investigator in the then-lawless streets of New York City. He would live sparingly, travelling the world to pursue his own training and perfecting his skills - both with Ogun and with other infamous and powerful agents and operatives, learning espionage from masters like Russian Taras Romanov, father of the Black Widow. Another man Logan would in turn kill. * Serves with distinction in World War II, once more with Canadian Special Forces. Crosses paths with Captain America, Nick Fury, and Black Widow once more - among others. When the paratroopers dropped into Normandy in 1944, Logan was there. He fought endlessly, excepting a period of incarceration as a POW, until the war's end. Tired and weary from all the fighting, Logan retired to train and meditate with an old monk, trying once more for a 'normal' life , and a family. Another mysterious assassin ends this dream swiftly. * Returning to a personal and private crusade, Wolverine is drawn into the mechanations of any number of groups and plots, adventuring for years on end with no seeming advancement in his age. Old allies and enemies certainly begin to notice this, and after decades of building up notoriety and adventures, Logan and a group of carefully selected, similar operatives known and unknown are manipulated into Team X. Around the time of the Vietnam war, Team X begins to undergo psychic conditioning that while ostensibly to enhance their abilities, is actually used to manipulate relationships, minds, and memories - to the point that Sabretooth, Logan, and Silver Fox all serve on the unit with no recollection of their shared history. * More years pass, with more violence and enemies, and Wolverine becomes increasingly disillusioned with the group's aims and operations - and Creed's mental state. When he attempts to walk away, however, Logan is abducted, restrained, and taken to a hidden facility where he undergoes extreme experimentation for an indeterminate period of time. His powers would be charted, his mind shattered and reformed countless times in the attempt to get their weapon right, and in the final stages, his skeleton would be bonded with adamantium. Using his enhanced claws and utterly feral mindset, Wolverine would slaughter everyone in the facility he could find, and escape into the snowy wilderness. * Seeking to add Heather Hudson and her husband to the bodycount, Wolverine would be subdued and taken to Department H, where gradual rehabilitation would lead to a post with the Canadian government. He served as a consultant and instructor for years before being put back into the field with Alpha Flight, a conflict-laced conglomerate of different minded and strong willed superheroes ostensibly in service of the Canadian government. Eventually deciding this wasn't for him, Logan took back to globetrotting without asking what anyone else thought about it, possibly motivated by strong feelings for the married Ms. Hudson. * Eventually the adventuring loner would be approached by Charles Xavier, who needed his help, he said, to save his team of mutants from the Brotherhood. Xavier offered clues to Logan's past, perhaps even knew him before his memories were stripped bare - and Wolverine became an X-Man. It wasn't the smoothest relationship at all times, but it's been the most enduring of Wolverine's life to date. The ties that bind him to the Institute made the world-shifting kaboom that merged all new heroes and villains into his timeline all the more troublesome, and Wolverine cast off to find answers. * Old associates at the dimensional investigations and research group Landau, Luckman, and Lake proved elusive and non-communicative, and little hard evidence was found as to the nature of the multiverse event, but a different thread led Logan to Japan, where he became embroiled in a power struggle within the Japanese underworld, as Yashida Shingen sought to usurp the highest office from several groups through a devious and brutal campaign that Wolverine set his will against. The brutal gang war would end with Shingen dead, and the Yashida forced to rebuild. Logan would be honored as a guardian of the clan, but forced to leave Japan while diplomacy fought to prevail in the power void that remained. * While answers were still in short supply, Wolverine at least moved further towards centering himself, and finding his bearings with or without his memories. Pursued by loyalists of the Silver Samurai and assassins employed by Matsu'o, the new leader of the Hand, Wolverine would return Stateside and wander once more towards Graymalkin Lane. Assuming he makes it there in one piece. Personality It's fair to call Wolverine temperamental, angry, unpredictable; he can go from zero to seriously pissed in the blink of an eye. He's been responsible for acts of violence worldwide for over a century, and he hasn't so much slowed down as tried to perfect that crusade. He's fiery and intense, on the surface all impulse and instinct, halfway or better to feral - some would say on a good day. It certainly doesn't help that his mind has been broken down to that primal foundation more than once - rebuilt by the Weapon X project into their perfect Team X operative, and then regressed into the truly feral eponymous 'Weapon X', with little rational capacity /beyond/ sheer rage. Despite the handful of years since his escape, Wolverine has found only tattered clues to his violent past, and his memory returns primarily in nightmares and triggered associations; he wrestles constantly with two or more bloody and emotionally scarring timelines, incomplete at best, that often seem to conflict in his own mind... not to mention forensic reality. It's also fair to say that Wolverine is one of the world's staunchest defenders of the innocent, of those rare people he calls friends, and of the powerless who would be preyed upon by monsters - monsters like the ones who did what was done to him. Logan is a man who knows intimately his own darkness, and works daily to discipline his mind and spirit into an indomitable will capable of resisting the baser impulses that have haunted him since his earliest days, and only been exacerbated by the depravity of modern superscience. While few in Japan like to acknowledge it of the Gaijin, Logan is nigh-obsessed with Bushido, his life spartan and focused on keeping his mind and body honed to its razor's edge; on wielding his blades with honor and purpose. It is also fair to call him loyal, relentless, as sharp in mind and perception as the adamantium bonded to his claws. While Wolverine readily acknowledges that he is a living weapon, he violently opposes any who would wield him for their own selfish ambitions, instead turning his tempered edge back on those who would steal free will from others. Logs First Player's Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-03-27 - Jailbreak a Hundred Miles High - X-Men are called in for backup when SHIELD loses contact with a prison transport, and the nuclear power supply is off the charts. *2011-04-01 - No Killie! - Scott meets up with Logan to try and talk him out of killing Creed. *2011-04-04 - Agent 69, I mean 96! 96! - Logan meets up with his S.H.I.E.L.D. handler. And he is such a Cupcake! *2011-04-08 - A Tale as Old as Time - Logan tracks Creed to a farmhouse in upstate New York to rescue Jubilee. *2011-04-16 - Radiation Girl & Killer Tomatoes - The Hazmat-Girl is in trouble, and the X-Men + Generation backup arrive to save the day. Of course, Wolverine has to go and get fifty restraining orders filed against him... (DG: 2011-04-16 - Friends of Humanity Protest Almost Turns Riot) *2011-04-24 - School Chaos - Members of the Friends of Humanity attack Harlem Highschool to generally wreck the place. Members of the X-Men arrive to put a stop to this. (DG: 2011-04-24 - Destruction at Bronx High School) *2011-06-02 - Memorial Day Gossip - People gather to celebrate Memorial Day in Stark Enterprises fashion of grandness. *2011-06-25 - Damn That Fury! - Going after rumored government information on Mutants, C.A.T. and Logan both end up with some very unpleasent surprises sprung by no other than our beloved Nick Fury. *2011-07-16 - Avengers in Danger! - Wolverine appears at the Avenger's Mansion under pretense. He ends up telling them about a plot against the Avengers. In the end, they discover it has already started. *2011-07-23 - Cap Says Hail HYDRA! - The Avengers travel to Mt. Fuji to stop a brain washing plot of HYDRA against the Avengers. Back-up is there however, and is sorely needed when one of their own betrays them. *2011-09-10 - Are You Sure She's Mine? - While shopping in downtown North Salem, Scott runs into a very strange woman, and Logan thinks he is being helpful. * 2011-10-09 - Pain and Screams - When Kimura goes hunting for the escaped Subject Twenty Three, she encounters Logan, and the two fight up the old town! (MRM: 2011-10-09 - Aliens Among Us!) *2012-01-13 - Bong Has Rung and Ducks Amuck - Doctor Bong makes a flying castle and unleashes a horde of ninja ducks against the Avengers and the X-Men. And just when you thought it was safe to stop taking you anti-psychotics.. (MTV: 2012-01-13 - The Bong Has Rung) Second Player's Logs Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available